the heart within a hackGU fanfic
by Micchi Tachikawa
Summary: Love story wKuhn and OC! no yaoi at all, but has some language and violence so it's rated T, hope u like!


New Character…being uploaded…processing…

Name…Kitiara…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………Race….…………Hybrid Cat………………………………………………………………………

…………………..Hair color….silver…

………….Eye color…purple…

Class…rogue

…………………weapon….twin blades…………………..

……….alignment……..chaotic good……

Processing……please wait……..processing….please wait….

……………Character uploaded!

…..logging in….now!

Welcome to the World

I remember what it was like when I opened my eyes for the first time when entering the world. Everything around me was in vivid colors and of beautiful architecture, very different from the room that I'd just left when placing on the headset. Not to mention everyone around me was donning some form of medieval/ sci-fi armor and weaponry; it was wonderful. I felt as if I'd died and gone to heaven. My eyes were seeing this as if I was there, and not through a computer screen. The World certainly was amazing.

"Wow…" I walked over towards a small mage like creature w/glasses and weird robes.

"Um…so I'm like new at this, so what do I do next?" I asked it. It stared at me, not saying a word.

"Want to save?" it asked. Then it clicked.

O, he's an NPC, I thought, he's only programmed to do certain things. Makes sense. Walking along I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, and noticed two guys right behind me. One was fairly tall, w/dark black hair and dark eyes, though a bright smile played across his lips. He looked of that of a heavy blade wielder, and was decked out in mail and a few pieces of armor. The second was shorter than the first, and had light brown hair w/blue eyes. He too, was smiling. Though the second guy looked that of a magi fighter. With a spellbook in one hand, and his sword sheathed at his side, I figured he must be a decent player. But that still didn't explain what they wanted w/me.

"Um…Hello? " I said, brushing the man's hand away. I wasn't too good w/people, that's why I played online games; hopefully if I looked like someone else, it'd be easier to communicate. The two guys smiled at each other and turned to me.

"So, I gather you're a noob?" they asked together. At first I was kind of mad, then realizing that this was my first time in the World, it wasn't a wonder they didn't know my past characters.

"Well, sorta, this is my first log in for the World, I will admit, but I've been playing online games for a while," I replied.

"Need some help on what to do?" I nodded.

"Yah, this game is so different then other games I've played. I'm Kitiara, Kit for short," I answered; Kitiara was my usual gamer name, and as you've noticed, I'd even been given a nickname for it. Both men puffed out their chests.

"I'm Roin, and this is Ramsey, we've been playing this game for a month now. It's pretty easy so, we can go over the basics w/you," Roin offered. Ramsey hit Roin over the head.

"You idiot, the first thing you could've done was tell her about the addresses! turns to me Sorry about that, now where was I? O yah! Y'see, the World can be as social as you want it to be. When people give out their "email addresses" you can short mail them to be in your party or you can just talk to them online. This here…" Ramsey walked over to an orb thingy that was surrounded by gold rings that rotated around it. I ran over to him, anxious to learn about the World.

"And this is?"

"A chaos gate; these gates allow you to go certain places in the World. All you have to do is acquire different area words to warp to different places," he explained. I nodded to show I understood. Roin butted his way between us.

"And now that you know that, let's go to Courageous/ Prosperous/ Grassland. Once we go there, we can encounter some monsters and we can show you the fighting procedures!" he said excitedly. I opened up the chaos gate menu, and saw all the submenus.

"Whoa, what do I do now?" I asked, confused at all the submenus. Ramsey smiled.

"Go to "bookmarks" and you'll see it in there," I nodded, and looked under the "bookmarks" menu and needless to say, saw it in there.

"Cool," I said. But before I could continue, Roin stopped me.

"Now that you've found it, you need to invite us into your party, go to your main menu and select "party" and invite us," I did as I was told and invited them. They smiled.

"Now go to the chaos gate and warp," once again, I did as they told me. Suddenly a strange screen flashed in front of my eyes.


End file.
